


On the Edge of Fangorn Forest

by Mystic_of_the_West



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy, Reuniting, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_of_the_West/pseuds/Mystic_of_the_West
Summary: When the ring was destroyed by both Frodo and Gollum. Many changes happened in Middle Earth. Mount Doom and Sauron’s eye crumbled. A new King was crowned in the kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. It was also a time for the entwives to return to Fangorn Forest. This is the telling of that tale.
Kudos: 3





	On the Edge of Fangorn Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Middle Earth and Treebeard belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
> The characters Mossleaf and Tickleroot are of my creation and inspiration.  
> Máriessë

When the ring was destroyed by one of its most loyal servants. Many changes began in Middle Earth. Mordor was no more. It was a time of peace during the age of men. A new king was crowned in the kingdom of Gondor and Arnor.It was a time of reunion and emerging. The entwives were making their journey home. 

Treebeard was awakening from a deep slumber. There was a bird that made a nest in his branches. Spring, light, and rebirth have returned. The world was awakening, as if the forest has been enlivened once more by elves. 

That was not possible though. Most elves have journeyed to the undying lands. Something was anew and something was beginning. It would be hasty to think of what. 

The earth was recovering from Saruman’s greed. Only gratitude exists now. Gratitude for life and light. 

There was an echo that was felt from deep within his roots. A memory was returning to him. A memory that was lost long ago. This was a unusual occurrence. For to remember lost times, were well lost. He would never think to remember a name such as Mossleaf. His roots reverberated with his thought. A pulse of energy went through this gentle giant. He felt like a entling again. Squirmy with excitement to be closer to the sky. For to grow tall means to grow stronger, to grow closer to light. The vibration became evermore closer. It was time to call an entmoot even it is not noon. Something was coming. He bellowed for all from the forest to hear. A deep call of urgency. 

His friends woke with a start. They would take a day to arrive at the grove under the sky. 

As night fell the ents of Fangorn Forest gathered. The glowing orb in the sky was witness to this great gathering. An entmoot was rare. To have two entmoots within two cycles was unheard of amongst the Shepards of the Forest. 

The vibration was growing louder and stronger with each rumble. 

“Do you think this a peace call or are we in danger?” An ent asked. 

“I am not going to be set on fire again. My branches have not yet recovered.” 

“Quiet. The both of you,” Treebeard interrupted. “My roots tell me a different story. This is a friend that is arriving. We must be patient and not hasty. If my roots tell me true. Something long lost will be returned to us. It is good that I am not the only one feeling them,” He groaned in entish, with a gasping breath. 

At last light the ents went their separate ways. 

The entwives have returned. They were lost long ago. So lost. The darkness entered them. Gripped them as if a poison was in their sap. They needed to leave. There must be a place with no darkness. 

The entwives are more pure and sensitive than any elf. At the first sign of confrontation they flee. Crushing entlings in their haste. Darkness was invading their land. They needed to leave. One day something felt different they felt a pull to return. No one knew what it was. For no entwife had experienced such a sensation. They were being called forth. Through winds, that littered their leaves and broke their branches they journeyed forth. Through rain, that made moss grow on their bark, which shelters insects such as worms and spiders they journeyed forth. Through blizzards, that made their branches heavy with snow, they journeyed forth. A far away sight was so close. Home. Mossleaf made a reverberating cry. Hoping that dear Treebeard heard the call and trusted it.

With each step the entwives return brought them forth. It was as if Mossleaf was a entling once again. The world was so marvellously giant. 

A call was from deep within the roots. The entwives were close a few more steps and they were to be on the border of Fangorn Forest. 

A reunion of the ages was imminent. 

Soon the entwives entered. They were enveloped by harmony and home. They have returned. The forest was filled with rumbles. “Mossleaf, we made it!” Tickleroot exclaimed. 

The forest was then filled with movement and groans. 

Mossleaf looked in the distance and saw “Treebeard,” was rumbled. Excitement could not be contained. 

Treebeard has never moved toward another entwife with more haste. His willow has returned. “I thought we lost you,” he rumbled. 

“You did. We returned. The light has been found once again. All was not lost, merely misplaced.” 

Mossleaf’s long, light green, graceful, droopy leaves shook with pleasure as the winds of the forest welcomed the entwives home on the edge of Fangorn Forest. 


End file.
